Dance With The Darkness
by Inmate XIV
Summary: *Wishing-Fire's My Destiny Challenge* He was nothing more than a shadow puppet formed from the Darkness in Riku's Heart, right? You are so wrong.
1. Their First Love

**Theme : First Love**

**Character : Repliku**

**A/N : Don't worry, this one's only 10 chapters. I'll be done in no time. Why Repliku, you ask? Because he is my baby, and he needs more love. Or rather, Roxas is my baby, but Repliku is a close second. **

* * *

Love? Please. He didn't need it. There was no point in wasting his time with something so useless; something that could easily be thrown into the trash. He didn't stoop himself so low.

And yet he couldn't say much about himself that was positive. He didn't even have a name. No one understood him. Not one single person. Not even Namine. He didn't need anyone…if they couldn't understand him, then he wasn't going to waste his time with them.

Darkness was the one thing that he could relate himself with. He was an expert with using it; it was like playing with a toy. The other Riku had always been afraid to use Darkness. Riku was a coward. At least he was able to control something so easily and not be afraid of it at all. How could someone be afraid of something so natural? Darkness wasn't something to be afraid of at all. It was actually very fun to play with- if you played with it right.

Darkness was something he would always be able to depend on. That was definitely his first love.

* * *

**Er, leave me a review? :D Please, if you'd like to. :)**

**- Silver Dawn **


	2. Their First Steps

**Theme : Their First Steps**

**A/N : So to those of you who don't read my other story _100 Moments Of An Unknown Heart_, I'm sorry if my chapters today suck. One of my best friend's, his name is Dawsen, lost his little brother to suicide yesterday morning. So, I'm trying to help him get through that. I haven't even been able to do any of my homework, my grades are going to go down the toilet because of this. All I've been able to do is write, and even then, I'm not sure if these chapters are any good or not. So, sorry.  
**

**Reviews at bottom. After chapter.  
**

* * *

His first steps into that room would determine his fate for what was left of his life. He shouldn't have even followed Vexen into the place, where he met that woman with the blonde hair and the man that had hair like fire. He should have run as soon as he saw them, but that would have been an act that only a coward would take. A coward, like the real Riku. He was _not_ a coward. He was _not_ Riku.

That was the last place he would be able to actually be the real person he was. After that, he would turn into a coward. He would turn into someone who was afraid of the Darkness. (At least the way he acted, he still used Darkness to the fullest, as much as he wanted. He could at least say that.)

He had a bad feeling about even going into that room at all. Once he saw those two people, he knew he should have left.

They were his first steps into that room, but his last steps as his own person.

* * *

**Peppermint-N-Spice :** **Thanks! Lol, that statement is kinda cliche anymore. At my school it is, at least. ;w; Still, I'm glad you like!**

**Walker Of Nothing : Yeah, I feel as though he needs more love. My baby never gets any love. ;_;  
**

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Lol, yeah, those are the one thing I will not defy. Because they're so awesome and everything, you know. Yeah, I want to prove the Repliku was more than just a Replica...he was too awesome. ;)  
**

**Andreas455 : Lol. Yeah, he loved Darkness more than her at that point, but that might change soon enough.  
**

**Mirae-no-sekai : I'm glad you like it! :D I know, Repliku needs more love, and I barely see anything about him anywhere. Which of course, makes me sad. :(  
**

**...leave a review? :) If you'd like, at least.  
**


	3. The Person They Hate

**Theme : The Person They Hate**

**A/N : So of course, I'm grounded until 2013. No computer, mother says. But she doesn't know I can still use the computers at school. What she doesn't know won't kill her. ;) Don't tell. **

* * *

Hate? Please, he hated them all. He hated how they were so conceited about gaining control over the Organization, and how they never even told him where he was, or how he got here. All he was told was that he had to protect Namine from Sora and any other harm that came her way.

Sora was his main priority, though. He had done nothing but screw up their lives for the worse. Never even said sorry. It was like back them he didn't care, and now he wanted to _save_ Namine? He had no real reason! Namine was safer with him than she was Sora. Sora would only cause her even more pain, and even he knew that she wasn't in any condition any more to be fooled around with.

If he needed to, he would dispose of Sora. Over everyone else, that was the person he hated most.

* * *

**Peppermint-N-Spice : Yeah, I feel better now. :) Thanks for the concern. **

**Walker Of Nothing : Thanks, I'm glad you think so. :D**

**Mirae-no-Sekai : I'm glad you understand. :) Yeah, that cutscene kinda scared me. Larxene freaked me out during that scene. :P **

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Lol, it's that accidental idiotic stuff that happens when you freak out. xD All he wanted was to be his own person, that was the sad thing about all of it. T-T**

**Andreas455 : Thanks for the support. :) I kinda feel that way about running away, but I tried to give Repliku his own opinion. **


	4. Finding Themeselves

**Theme : Finding Themselves  
**

**A/N : I'm back bitches. Muahahaha! :D So have you missed me? Even if it was just a little bit?**

* * *

Why would there be a reason to have to find himself? He knew who he was; he was Riku and his purpose in life was to protect Namine. Why would he even have to question himself about it?

Why would he be lost, even? He wasn't going to have to find himself, like a twin or something, right? Was that what everyone was implying? Or was it something more? Something he wasn't seeing? And if so, what would that be? Maybe there really was some long lost twin out there and he would eventually find it. Perhaps everyone around him was just crazy. That seemed pretty likely.

Whatever, it really didn't matter. It was just another internal conflict, but he needed to worry about Namine more than he did himself.

* * *

**...So I still do good, right? Please tell me I haven't gotten terrible. I did keep writing while I was punished. So I hope that it's okay today. **

**Walker Of Nothing : I'm glad you thought so! And really? That would be cool if they actually had one of those. Sadly, they don't.**

**Mirae-no-Sekai : Haha, well I'm glad you got a laugh out of it, lol. ^~^ Yes...that last scene with him holding out his hand and screaming "No!" gave me nightmares for weeks. xD**

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : He annoys me a lot, too. I get the feeling. -_-**


	5. Experiencing Heartbreak

**Theme : Experiencing Heartbreak for the First Time**

**A/N : This chapter angers me. :P**

* * *

The first time his heart was ever broken, it was literally _broken_. As in, smashed. And then he knew he really wasn't who he thought he was and he remembered he was nothing more than a fake, cheap, toy. No one really cared about him at all. There really wasn't anyone there for him. That was all a lie.

A huge, fake, lie.

It nearly killed him to know that, too. He could have lived blissfully for the rest of his fake life in ignorance. He would have been completely happy. He could have gotten rid of Sora, and him and Namine could be happy together. No fear, no lies.

_Lies, lies, LIES! _

If he didn't have a reason to hate them all before, then he did now.

* * *

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Yay, someone cares! :D It did seem that way a little bit, because it seemed like no one listen ed to him, really. Sadly. **

**XXXHikari-KuraiXXX : Lol. xD**

**Mirae-no-Sekai : Yeah, he does seem pretty obsessive...but he has his reasons for it, I suppose. **


	6. The Person They Shouldn't Be With

**Theme : The Person They Shouldn't Be With**

**A/N : This theme is rather depressing, be warned. **

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : I don't, either. :(**

* * *

He knows he shouldn't be with Namine. He knew that with all of his fake Heart, because he should hate her and be angry with her for giving him fake memories, and a fake lucky charm.

A fake promise.

Yet, he can't blame her for doing what she was told. He can hate her and love her at that same time, because that's the kind of person he really is. He's nothing like Riku. He'll never really be like Riku. He won't let himself be anything like that jerk.

From that point on, he vowed that he wouldn't get attached to Namine ever again.

And he broke that promise almost immediately.


	7. The Person Who Loves Them

**Theme : The Person Who Loves Them**

**A/N : I'm sorry...but I love RepliNami. It's one of my favorite pairings. I just see them together. So...wee~.**

* * *

Who loves him? Does anyone? After all, he is just a replica, a doll, of sorts, that was created for nothing but destruction. It didn't matter if he felt sadness, love, or anything. No one cared about him. Why should he care about anyone?

He does, though. He loves someone and that someone is Namine. He can't help it…did she love him back? Probably not. She loved Sora, didn't she? She wouldn't put this much effort into helping him if she didn't…but she was Nobody! How could she be able to feel everything she felt? How was it possible?

He needed to find someway to forget about her, even if she forgets about him. It doesn't matter to her if he loves her or not. It matters to him though.

Even if he didn't know it, in Namine's view, she loved him too.

* * *

**XXXHikari-KuraiXXX : Lol! I hate that song too. xD I don't like many of Taylor Swift's songs anyway. She's just...I don't know. I've been there too, don't feel bad. ;(**

**The Key to Darkness : Lol...it's okay. ;) I think I've always liked Repliku, or at least, I like him more than the Real Riku...I don't know why. **

**Omega Star Shooter : T-T**

**Mirae-No-SeKai : Yeah, I understand. ;(**


	8. The Best Friend

**Theme : Best Friend**

* * *

He doesn't have any one to call a best friend. No one would even call him their best friend. He didn't need anyone else.

Sora. He once called Sora his best friend, but that was when his memories were false and he thought that Sora was the bad guy and trying to hurt Namine. But before he thought he was going to hurt Namine, in the Real Riku's memories, they were best friends.

He's nothing more than Riku's shadow. Everyone will always care about Riku more than they care about him. Of course he's going to keep these thoughts hidden, because around everyone else, he needs to pretend like he's still strong and that he's not really cracking, _dying _on the inside.

They would call him weak and useless. Well, they already called him useless, but they would have even more reason to say those things about him. Even though he could kill them all if he wanted to.

Which is why he didn't need any friends. Not even a best friend.

* * *

**Hey guys. It's been a while. **

**Walker of Nothing : Lol, I do indeed RepliNami. They just seem to fit really well. :)**

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : :'(**

**Please review. **


	9. Losing It All

**Theme : Losing It All**

* * *

The last thing he was afraid of was losing everything. Because there was nearly nothing left for him. He couldn't live anymore with just knowing that he was nothing more than a shadow of Riku, the real Riku, that everyone loved.

Axel had said that there was one way that he could become his own person. There was still a little hope left for him. There was still a chance that in the end, everything would work out. Yet, there was still that chance that it would all be over soon.

He held onto that little flicker of hope. Held onto it thinking that maybe, he was more than a Replica. He could be someone.

All he had to do was get rid of Riku.

Even if it meant losing it all.

* * *

**One more chapter guys! :D And then I'm finally done with the challenge! XD **

**I took a long time to finish this challenge, didn't I? D: **

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Lol, I'm sorry. D: **

**KarakuRoku : It's okay~. *hug* Thanks. I tried hard at making him in character. **

**Walker of Nothing : I would probably die too. there would be no point in me living anymore. **


	10. Succeeding

**Theme : Succeeding**

* * *

In the end of it all, he did not succeed. He was dead in a matter of minutes. Riku took him out, it must have been easy. Even with the power he had gained from killing Zexion, he was no better than Riku, if not weaker and even more useless.

This was the end of everything. He lay here, dying, fading. There was no point in being sad.

"Where will my Heart go?" he asks, keeping his eyes locked with the fake sky of fake Twilight Town.

Riku takes a moment to answer. "Probably the same place my Heart will go."

He smirks, finding nothing comforting in those words. Riku isn't good with words. What else is new. "Hm…a faithful Replica until the end…that's…okay…"

As he fades, he realizes that it really is okay. Even if he didn't succeed.

* * *

**Kinda ironic that this is the last chapter, yet it's the first time there's actually dialogue in the story. Well, at least I finally finished it. I thought the day would never come. **

**Walker of Nothing : It is sad. :(**

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Lol, I don't know. XD **

**Embrace of Destiny : Thanks. ^^ I'm glad you liked it. **


End file.
